Something Happens
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are best friends. But, one day they split up. After the split up, Sasuke gets married to Ino, his love. Sadly, Ino dies when she is giving birth to her daughter. She leaves her letters, which contains a mission. What is the mission? R
1. Mother

_**Something Happens **_

_**Author: Heartofpinksol**_

_**Written: 2010**_

_**Chapter 1: Mother **_

_****_

_**THIS STORY IS BASED OF ANOTHER INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI". IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS :] THANKS**_

_****_

_Sasuke was in front of a grave._

_His eyes were bloody red from all the crying that he had done._

_Ever since her_ death.

Memories flashed into Sasuke's head.

All of his times spent with Ino.

He had loved Ino, she was his wife, the mother of his daughter, the love of his life.

He had remembered her last wish, to name their daughter.. Sakura.

* * *

**8 years later:**

A camera was pointing at a blond haired girl with black eyes. She had a purple tank top and white shorts.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!" She spoke with a microphone in her hand with the camera pointing at her.

"And you're watching channel, Sakura! I want to grow up to be a V.J. like Tenten! Hey! Cut! Cut! Cut! Oops! I'll be back after a break!" She said.

"My favorite things to do is eat strawberries and whip cream, playing with boys (flirting), annoying granny, and reading Mom's letters. Oh no! I have to go meet Daddy! I'll see you later! Same time, Same place! Bye!" Sakura said as she ran out the door.

After about 2 hours:

Sakura was meeting Sasuke for soo long.

She wasn't happy, as she wasn't very patient.

All of a sudden, a hand comes with a rose.

Sakura shakes her head.

A chocolate comes from the same hand.

Sakura takes the chocolate, but throws it back onto the floor.

The hand hands her a cute teddy bear.

She accepts and gives a small chuckle at her dad, who had a party hat on.

"Nice hat." Sakura says.

"Hey. Sakura. C'mon. Listen. I'm sorry. It has only been." Sasuke says, then takes a look at his golden watch.

"2 HOURS!?" He exclaims.

Sakura gives him a glare.

"Sorry. I was busy." Sasuke explained.

"SO WAS I. You know, I didn't have time to brush my hair for my 100 times! Because I had to go shopping with you. For **your** clothes. This is too much!" Sakura cried out as she took a look at her nails.

"Just like her mother.." Sasuke thought.

"I cannot handle everything. I am not your wife." Sakura spoke as she held the teddy bear close to her.

Sakura looks down, as she realized what she just said was wrong.

"Aw. Why can't you be both? If I can be your father **and **mother. Okay. Whatever." Sasuke said as he took her teddy bear.

"HEY!" Sakura cried out.

"What? You were mad at me when I gave you the teddy bear." Sasuke reminded her.

"You're mad at me?" Sakura realized.

"A bit." Sasuke said.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay. Here." Sasuke said as he handed her back the fluffy teddy bear.

Sasuke and Sakura then did their handshake (Sasuke puts his hands out, then Sakura high fives him, then Sakura lays her hands out, and Sasuke high fives her. Then the two touch each other's noses).

**AT HOME:**

"This is why says there is only one god in many different forms." Tsunade is saying to a group of ladies.

"BUT, never are those gods in guys. Oh never!" Tsunade spoke to her group.

After a few more minutes of Tsunade bashing men:

"Okay. That is all for today." She said.

"Remember we'll…" Tsunade was saying, but she saw one of her fellow members talking.

"This is what I bought at the store!" Chiyo bragged.

"Chiyo!" Tsunade yelled.

"Me?" She asked.

"Chiyo will end the meeting by chanting our cheer." Tsunade told everybody with a smile.

"Me?" She asked.

"Chant, Chiyo." Tsunade commanded with an evil glare.

"The chant…….." Chiyo was saying..

"I forgot." Chiyo said as gasps were heard by everybody.

"What are you saying, Chiyo?!" Tsunade asked with a gasp.

"Do you hear that? CHIYO forgot the cheer." Tsunade told everybody.

"If you don't learn it, then how will you warn everybody about men?" Tsunade asked.

"If the ladies are attacked by the manbug, then they'll be deeply effected." Tsunade reminded everyone.

"GRANNNNNY!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards her grandmother.

When Sasuke walked in, he was hit by a bunch of pillows.

"Not again." He muttered.

Tsunade wasn't Sasuke's real mother, but when Sasuke was a child and his parents had died, Tsunade had taken care of him.

Tsunade was the president of a group called "Save Innocent Ladies From The Evil of Men".

Every time, she had her meetings and Sasuke walked into the house he was greeted by pillows thrown at him.

Sasuke quickly fixed his hair with his handy dandy hair comb.

"Speaking of girls.." Tsunade said.

"Hi !" Sakura replied.

Tsunade gave her a glare.

As Sasuke was walking up the stairs, he heard the word "Mrs." from Sakura. He gave a laugh and a fall down the stairs.

A laugh was heard from the group.

"Who taught you that?" Tsunade whispered to Sakura.

"Daddy." She said loudly.

Sasuke heard Sakura and ran up the swirl stairs.

"Go get ready for your school competition." Tsunade commanded.

"Grandma, letter." Sakura reminded Tsunade.

Before Ino had died, she had given Tsunade 8 letters. For Sakura to read on her birthday each year. The last letter was going to be given tomorrow, as it would be her eighth birthday.

"When is your birthday?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow!" Sakura told Tsunade.

"I knew that." Tsunade told her.

"Sure. I bet you remember your boyfriend's birthday." Sakura joked.

"Shut up and go get ready!" Tsunade commanded.

Sakura ran to her room yelling" SHE DIDN'T DENY IT!"

**AT THE SCHOOL:**

Sakura's school was holding a vocabulary contest. The student would be given a word and they would have to describe it.

Tsunade and Sasuke were finding seats.

"Here over here!" Tsunade told Sasuke.

"Yeah. Sit." Sasuke told Tsunade.

"I know what to do!" Tsunade reminded Sasuke.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Sasuke joked.

Tsunade did that evil glare which had always shushed Sasuke.

As they sat, they were greeted by a man.

"Sit, Mr. Uchiha." Rocklee said to Sasuke.

"Hello Rocklee." Sasuke said to Rocklee, one of the guys in his college.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Kurenai said to the audience.

"Which one is Rocklee?" Sasuke whispered to Tsunade, who let out a small chuckle.

"Welcome to our Vocabulary Contest." Kurenai continued.

"Brother, this is such a strange contest. I mean they have one minute to talk about a topic from a bowl they have up there." Rocklee said to Sasuke as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Rocklee's wife was hiding her face thinking:

"Why the hell did I marry him?"

As Rocklee was blabbering, Tsunade was making faces.

"ON THE SPOT! ON THE SPOT!" Rocklee yelled to Sasuke.

"I'm right here." Sasuke reminded Rocklee.

"Stop it Lee! Control yourself!" Rocklee's wife told him.

"No. Don't worry. It is okay. I survived college with this guy. I can live with him for now." Sasuke told his wife.

"I think." Sasuke thought.

"Every student will be given one minute. One minute!" Kurenai reminded everyone.

"ONE MINUTE! ONE MINUTE!" Rocklee yelled to Sasuke as he patted his shoulder.

Rocklee's wife banged her head on her palm.

"Yeah. Yeah. Very unfair." Sasuke said.

"So what? Our Lee wins every time!" Rocklee's wife bragged.

"Lee? What is your wife's name?" Tsunade joked.

"Kathy**lee.**" Rocklee explained.

Tsunade slapped her forehead with her palm.

**ON THE STAGE:**

"Good luck, Lee." Sakura tells Lee with a frown on her face.

"Same to you." Lee replies angrily.

**BACK IN THE AUDIENCE:**

"Our Lee is the best!" Rocklee boasted.

"Actually Sakura is taking part of this contest." Sasuke reminded Rocklee.

"She'll come 2nd place. Don't worry. Our Lee will win!" Rocklee said.

"IDIOT. SHUT UP!" Tsunade thought.

"First up is Lee Lee." Kurenai told the audience.

"YEAHH! LEE! LEE! LEE! LEE! LEE!" Rocklee yelled.

"Rocklee, please sit down." Kurenai commanded.

Lee walked to the microphone.

She put her hand in the silver bowl.

She has out a piece of paper. With the word, Boys, written on it.

"BOYS." Lee said.

"Boys are another gender aside from girls and its. They are very different from women. Like instead of them using toilets, they use something else. That is what daddy told me. My boyfriend, OneOne, said that boys have a unique figure and many different body parts. Oh and when boys like another boy they are gay. That is what Might Guy is. That is what Kurenai told me. But, Daddy told me that Might Guy is cool. By the way, Daddy is the one right over there standing." Lee explained as she pointed to her embarrassed father.

"Okay. Well your minute is over!" Kurenai quickly said.

"BUT THE TIME HASN'T RUNG!" Lee cried out.

"Yes it did. Shush and go back to your seat!" Kurenai commanded.

"Okay. Please excuse that. Next up is Sakura Uchiha." Kurenai says in the microphone.

Sakura got up and gave a thumbs up to Sasuke who gave her a thumbs up in return.

Sakura's word is Mother.

"Time starts now!" Kurenai tells Sakura.

"Speak!" Kurenai commands.

"Mother." Sakura says in the microphone.

Sasuke eyes grew wide as the word came out of his daughter's mouth.

Sakura couldn't answer this when she never had a mother.

"Mother." Sakura kept repeating in the microphone.

Sakura's eyes started to swell up, as well as Sasuke's eyes.

The word mother, had reminded him of Ino.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry. I cannot do this." Sakura said into the microphone.

"Mother." A deep voice from behind said.

"A mother is a someone who loves us very much." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"They love us so much we cannot understand. A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are. And that there is no one better than us." Sasuke spoke as he walked towards the stage.

"A mother's happiness is in our laughter. A mother's sorrow in our sorrows. She is someone we cannot live without. She is everything. Only, not everyone has her. But, we do have a father. He is not that bad either." Sasuke explained as he gave Sakura hug.

"THAT IS NUMBER ONE!" Rocklee yells from his seat.

Soon enough, everybody joins Rocklee in clapping.

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it! :] **

**All suggestions will be appreciated.**


	2. Proposal

_**Something Happens **_

_**Author: Heartofpinksol**_

_**Written: March 2010**_

_**Chapter 2: Proposal **_

_**THIS STORY IS BASED OF ANOTHER INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI". IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS :] THANKS**_

That night:

Sasuke had loved soccer since he was a child. As always, he would be kicking the white and black ball every night to practice.

While Sasuke was kicking his ball..Tsunade walked with a cup of Gatorade for Sasuke.

She took a big deep breath and a sigh.

Along with that, she wiped off a tear falling from her eyes.

"So. Sasuke, remember Mr. Yin?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"Mr. Yin? Who is this Mr. Yin?" Sasuke asked as he continued to kick the ball.

"Mr. Yin, with the beautiful daughter. He sent me a proposal." Tsunade explained.

"Ew. Somebody wants you at that age? Psh." Sasuke joked.

Tsunade glared.

"No stupid! For you! But I refused." Tsunade informed Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke quickly said.

"Good?" Tsunade repeated Sasuke's words.

"Yeah." Sasuke blankly said.

"Ugh. Do you care about anything except that old ball?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke stopped kicking his ball.

"Mom! This ball is my championship ball. My lucky ball! This ball has all my memories of college." Sasuke explained as memories flashed in his head.

"Oh. But, seriously? Good? Like I did good job?" Tsunade asked to make sure.

"Coreccto." Sasuke told Tsunade as he continued kicking the ripped ball.

"Of course. I never do anything wrong. It doesn't matter to you if the girl is beautiful or a Uchicha daughter-in-law material." Tsunade told Sasuke.

Tsunade wasn't actually a Uchicha. But, she was trying to make Sasuke understand how much she wanted a daughter-in-law.

Sasuke stopped kicking his ball again.

He gave a smile.

Tsunade sat on the black leather sofa.

"I mean who wants to marry these days? Mr. Yin has gone crazy! I mean. All everybody cares about is sports." Tsunade said as she made a face.

Sasuke put the ball gently on the floor

He walked towards his mother.

Tsunade put her head on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Mom. Tell me. Why is it so important to get married?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"This family is incomplete." Tsunade explained.

"There is me, you, and little Sakura. Perfect family. All families should be like us." Sasuke reminded Tsunade.

"At the social parties, all my friends are complain about their daughter- in-law's. I can't do that." Tsunade revealed.

"Ah. You want someone to complain about, then complain about me." Sakura told Tsunade as she shook her head.

"I just want you to be happy." Tsunade said.

"I am happy. I have an amazing daughter. A sexy mother. And I have Rocklee!" Sasuke joked about the Rocklee part, as Tsunade HATED Rocklee.

Tsunade play slapped Sasuke.

"You won't marry again?" Tsunade asked the black haired boy.

"C'mon. We live, we die, and marry many times. But, we love once in a lifetime." Sasuke informed.

"What about our Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"She is perfectly fine." Sasuke answered.

"She needs a mother." Tsunade recalled Sasuke.

"She has herself. And herself acts just like her mother." Sasuke joked.

"Okay. I'm going to take my shower. I feel so dirty and sweaty!" Sasuke said with a disgusted look on his face as he ran up the staircase.

Tsunade sighed.

Believe it or not. Tsunade does want Sasuke to marry again. Even though, Tsunade hates men. Sasuke is her only exception. She loves him and cares about him too much for her to get in the way.

Sasuke doesn't want to remarry, as he doesn't want to lose another loved one.

* * *

It was finally 12 AM! Sakura had been waiting for this day for months, days, hours, minutes, even seconds!

"Let's have some fun this best is sick.

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick.

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." was playing from Sakura's alarm.

Sakura jumped off her heart shaped bed.

"FINALLY!" She yelled.

Sakura ran down the spiral stair case and walked into a whole room of gifts!

The little blonde haired girl threw all the gifts behind her till she saw the beautiful, glittering, lotus colored envelope.

Sakura gave a wide smile.

She rushed to open it.

**A/N: The italics are parts of the letter. I'll be taking pauses in the letters, so just remember italics = letter. **

**Lol. Okay. Read on! **

The letter read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!! Oh my god! You are finally 8! Girly, you are so old now! I'm sure by now you look just like your father! Just kidding! Your father is ugly! I'm beautiful and you are beautiful, so you are just like me! Hehe. Just kidding. Your father isn't that ugly. Okay, does your father still sleep with his soccer shoes on?_

Sakura stopped reading and nodded her head.

_Ugh. Let me guess he forces you to jog with him. Don't worry. He did that with me too. Now, you know why I am so fit!_

"Oh great. Daddy tortured Mom and me!" Sakura thought to herself.

_Now, that you are a big girl. There are something's I need to explain to you. You are at an age where you'll understand everything. I'm going to tell you a love story. Not some sappy one. But, a real, exciting and true love story. A love story about me,, your Dad and Sakura.. _

"Sakura? I thought I was Sakura. How will I be in this story? Oh no. I hope it isn't a story about when I was being born! No!" Sakura said aloud.

Sakura forced herself to read on….

**A/N: Yeah. Short. Sorry. The next chapter is probably going to be REAL long. So. Don't worry. I hope you liked this one. Comments are appreciated. :D **


	3. Sakura & Sasuke

_**Something Happens **_

_**Author: Heartofpinksol**_

_**Written: March 2010**_

_**Chapter 3: Sakura & Sasuke **_

_**THIS STORY IS BASED OF ANOTHER INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI". IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS :] THANKS**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter we are going to explain what is in the letter. So I'm going to be showing what Ino is talking about. But, because what I'm saying is in the letter, so just pretend Ino is summarizing what I'm writing to Sakura. Thanks! **

FLASHBACK:

Older Sakura was at the soccer field of Konoha University.

She was stretching. _He_ should be arriving any minute.

Finally, _he_ walked through the parking lot.

All the ladies loved _him_, and he loved them all.

"Aw. Look who came? The loser." Sakura said as Sasuke walked through the doors.

"Me? And Loser? Ha. Not possible." Sasuke replied to Sakura.

"Well. It is possible. You lose every game. I don't see why you come." Sakura reminded him.

"I think you mean you lose every game. I win all the games." Sasuke lied.

"Really?" The cherry blossom haired girl asked.

Sasuke came close to her.

He was so close, she could smell his mint gum.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke got out his brand new soccer ball.

He kicked it into the air, from then the game started.

Sakura got the ball first, she dribbled it across the field, then she made it to her goal. She was aiming her kick, so the goalie, Neji, wouldn't get the ball.

Sakura got the perfect shot and made a goal

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

It was Sasuke's ball.

He dribbled it across to the other side of the field.

He was about to shoot, so Sakura's goalie, TenTen, wouldn't get the ball.

He was about to put his black cleats on the ball, but another pair got to them first.

"Slow poke!" Sakura screamed as she ran with the ball in between her feet.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered as she ran after the ball.

Sakura got at a perfect angle, to shoot the ball.

Sasuke was about to kick it out of her legs, but she shot quickly and it dashed through that goal.

Sakura gave a wink towards Sasuke.

"ERGG!" Sasuke cried out.

It was his ball again, he dribbled it to the best angle he could think of.

He was about to shoot it, but once again, the pink haired girl was too fast for him.

She stole the ball from him and dribbled it towards Sasuke's goal.

Sakura was about to shoot, but Sasuke distracted her.

"HEY! PRINCIPAL YAMANKA!" Sasuke yelled.

Out of respect, everybody would greet the principal, Sakura stopped her game play to wave, but she didn't see the bald principal.

"What?" She asked as she saw the ball in Sasuke's feet.

She ran towards him, but Sasuke made his goal.

"Jerk!" Sakura insulted.

"What me?" Sasuke pretended.

"If you want to win so much, try at least. DON'T cheat!" Sakura protested.

"Me? Cheating? Haha. Sakura, I don't cheat." Sasuke reminded Sakura as he fiddled with the top of Sakura's head.

"Cheater!" Sakura cried out.

"Hey! Don't call me a cheater." Sasuke warned Sakura.

"Why? What will you do? You can't hit a girl." Sakura reminded Sasuke.

"I know that. But, I can hit you." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you aren't a girl. I mean look at you." Sasuke joked as he pointed to Sakura.

Sakura was wearing sport shorts and a under armour t-shirt.

"I'm not like the kind of girl you love." Sakura protested.

"You mean the kind of girls that love ME." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Please. No girl here likes you." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Yeah they do! All of them!" Sasuke insisted.

"Whatever." Sakura said as she opened her Gatorade bottle.

She chugged the blue water which gushed down her throat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got out his Vitamin Water.

"Yes! Acai- Blueberry- Pomegranate!" Sasuke cheered as he opened the cap of the black bottle and chugged the red liquid into his dry throat.

Finally, the bell had rang.

Sakura got her things, and walked to her first period, Sasuke did the same.

No matter how many times the two had denied it. Sakura and Sasuke were best buds! Since they were in diapers. They may fight a lot, but as much as they fight, they love each other. It was a hate- love relationship.

* * *

There was a line of girls with booty shorts on.

Mr. Yamanka, the principal of Konoha University walked by.

"Girls! No short shorts or skirt! Please!" Mr. Yamanka lectured.

The girls just continued talking.

Then the beautiful, Ms. Shizune, walked past the boys.

Shizune was wearing a short skirt and cute denim jacket which covered her tank top.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Mr. Yamanka said as she walked past him.

Shizune stopped.

"I said no short shorts or skirts ALLOWED!" Mr. Yamanka cried out.

Shizune turned her head.

Her conditioned black haired touched Mr. Yamanka's pale face.

"Ms. Shizune!" He cried out.

"Yes, Mr. Yamanka?" She asked.

"I'm just saying you know.. No short shorts allowed or no short skirt allowed. I mean the younger ones might get influenced." Mr. Yamanka was saying, but interrupted by Shizune.

"Aren't I young?" She asked.

"Oh yes. You are. Very young. You are like Taylor Swift. But, you know these people might get caught in the whole pressure." Mr. Yamanka explained.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." Shizune apologized as she put her finger on Mr. Yamanaka's face.

"By the way, Mr. Yamanaka." Shizune said as she was about to walk away.

"Yes?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Your clothes are boring." She said loud and clear.

"You know, when . Mrs. Yamanka was around, I wore such fancy smancy clothes. But, now that she is gone. No point at all." Mr. Yamanka explained.

"Yes there is. For me." She said.

"Hehhe." Mr. Yamnaka said.

"For ." She whispered.

"You mean, you and me?" Mr. Yamanka asked.

Shizune chuckled and walked away.

Sakura, who was watching.

"HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!" She yelled into the Principal's ear.

"Oh. Ms. Haruno. Always scaring me!" Principal Yamanka said.

As the Principal, was lecturing her about how she scared him; Sakura was tying a band around his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"It is friendship day. So, this band symbolizes I'm not ONLY your student, but your buddy." Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh no." He said under his breath.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nothing." Mr. Y lied.

"So now that we are friends. Won't you tell me why you are so happy? Did Ms. Shizune finally accept you?" Sakura asked.

"No. My daughter, Ino, is finally coming from Italy!" Principal Y. said.

"Italy?!" Sakura asked in amazement.

"She is learning to be a designer. And, Italy had the best schools!" Principal Y. explained.

After that, Principal Y. kept going on and on about how he lived there and some other things about Ino.

After, Principal Y. left, Sakura overheard two girls talking about Sasuke handing out his friendship bands.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went down the stairs.

As, Sakura went down the steps she saw Sasuke talking to some blondie. He was holding her hand.

"You know, Temari, you are the only girl I'm giving this friendship band to. This will symbolize our relationship. If you take it off, our relationship goes off." Sasuke charmingly told the girl.

As Sasuke and Temari were snuggling.

"HEY SASUKE! WHAT ARE THESE?" Sakura asked as she held up a handful of bands.

"CHEAT! LIAR!" Temari yelled as she slapped him with her fan and walked away.

"Bitch." Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that." Sakura replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get bored of chasing after these girls?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Why don't you run after "the one"?" Sakura asked.

"I can't find the right one. I want beauty, brains, funny, and beauty!" Sasuke told Sakura.

As Sasuke mentioned what he wanted in a girl.

A certain blonde entered the school grounds.

She took off her shades to reveal her glittering blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: THE END OF CHAPTER **

**Hope you liked it! Who is she? Write your answer in a review. Thankss :] **


	4. Ino

_**Something Happens **_

_**Author: Heartofpinksol**_

_**Written: March 2010**_

_**Chapter 4. Ino**_

_**A/N: Enjoy! (: **_

_**THIS STORY IS BASED OF ANOTHER INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI". IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS :] THANKS**_

As Sasuke went on and on talking about his dream girl, the blonde entered.

"And, as soon as I meet her…I'll say…" Sasuke was saying, but he saw the beautiful blonde.

She pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke said to the girl.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Excuse me, I do love you." Sasuke repeated.

The girl walked away.

Sakura thought a bit.

"INO!" Sakura yelled as she ran after the blonde.

Ino was in a purple tube top and white booty shorts.

Ino had her father's shining blue eyes.

"Ino?" Sasuke said aloud as he followed the two.

Sakura caught up to Ino. And, Sasuke caught up to the girls.

"Ino! Right?" Sakura cried out to the blonde.

"Yeah. And you are?" Ino answered in a kind tone.

"Sakura." Sakura replied.

"Sasuke." Sasuke interfered.

"How do you know this gem's name?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Mr. Yamanaka said…" Sakura was trying to explain, but interrupted by Sasuke.

"Please. Please. Don't talk about that oldie. It'll ruin my morning!" Sasuke commanded.

"So, Ino, you must be new here. I mean I haven't flirted, I mean seen you here." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah. She just came from Italy!" Sakura informed.

"How do you know?" Sasuke angrily asked as he was hoping the words would come out of Ino's mouth, but they came out of Sakura's mouth instead.

"Mr. Yamanaka…" Sakura tried to tell, but Sasuke barged in AGAIN.

"Girl, what did I just say? Don't talk about that fatty!" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura slapped her head on her palm.

"Idiot." She thought.

"Fatty." Ino repeated.

"Did you go to school in Italy?"

Ino just came from Proggestia University (not a real college, it just means Designer in Italy.)" Sakura told Sasuke.

Once again, Sasuke was hoping to hear out Ino's mouth.

He heard the answer, but not from Ino's mouth, but from the girl next to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Mrs. I know everything, how do you know this fact?" Sasuke sarcastically questioned.

"THIS MORNING MR. YAMANKA…." Sakura once again tried to explain to Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I SAY? That fatty, slob, oldie can do whatever he wants! Just leave him out of this. I've heard his annoying voice so many times, "KIDS GET TO CLASS! " Sasuke imitated.

Ino chuckled.

"We have this ass of a principal. I mean all he does is lecture us. But of course, Sakura will be his best friend!" Sasuke told Ino.

"Ass?" Ino repeated.

"Yup. He certainly is an ass!" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura smacked her head multiple times on her palm.

"STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. STUPID!" She thought.

"So tell me about your first day of college." Sasuke spoke to Ino.

"Amazing." Ino said.

"I bet it was like that before she met you." Sakura muttered.

"Good morning, everybody! Now get to class!" Mr. Yamanaka commanded as he walked down the hallway.

Mr. Yamanaka saw the back of Rocklee's head.

"Hi Mr. Guy, oh wait you're Rocklee." Mr. Yamanaka said, then he saw Rocklee's scary face.

"Rocklee, please get a new hair cut." Mr. Yamanaka said.

"There is fatso." Sasuke whispered to Ino.

Ino was in the middle of Sakura, who was on the right and Sasuke, who was on the left.

"Morning, my great man!" Sasuke spoke as he saw Mr. Yamanaka.

"Morning, sir." Sakura spoke as she put up a smile.

"Morning, Kiddo!" Mr. Yamanaka said as he saw his favorite student, Sakura.

"No short shorts or short skirts allowed." Mr. Yamanaka told Ino, as he couldn't recognize her.

"You know. I just came from Italy. And, it was so hot there, and like I thought it would be like hot here. And like it is. But, I like didn't know we weren't allowed to wear these clothes." Ino explained.

"Sir." Sasuke said.

"Stay out of this." Mr. Yamanaka spoke to Sasuke.

"Sir, you see today is Ino's first day of Konoha University. Chill out for like a few days. And, she doesn't know the rules. Give it a few days, she'll understand the good ol' procedure we have here." Sasuke told Mr. Yamanaka as he took him away from the group.

Sakura and Ino followed the two.

"How would you know all this?" Mr. Yamanaka suspiciously asked.

"C'mon sir. I've known this girl since diapers." Sasuke lied.

"Really?" Mr. Yamanaka asked.

"Oh yes, Daddy." Ino said.

"DA-DD-Y?!" Sasuke stuttered as he said it.

"Daddy?" Sasuke asked to make sure.

"Daddy." Ino confirmed.

"Daddy!" Sakura repeated.

"Mr. Yamanaka, we need you immediately!" The PA system said.

"That is my note to leave. Bye!" Mr. Yamanaka quickly spoke as he left.

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT!" Sasuke repeatedly said.

Ino was walking away, she turned around.

"Excusey?" She asked.

Sasuke turned around.

"Yes?" Sasuke spoke in the deepest voice he could.

"He is fat, he is old, he is a s…" Ino spoke as she forgot the last one.

"Super. Superbly Fantastic." Sasuke tried to cover up what he had previously said.

"Nope. Slob. But, I know one thing you don't. He isn't that bad…" Ino says as she left with a wink.

"So. Something Happen?" Sakura asked.

"Her? Hehe. No. Not my type. Man, she is a blonde." Sasuke lied.

Sasuke knew he fell in love with her.

Her shiny blue eyes, her perfect curves, her skin as pale as the moon, her golden blonde hair, her smooth lips.

She was perfect.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I mean. She probably only eats pizza and pasta.." Sasuke lied.

"Oh. I see. You know you have no chances with her, that is why you're lying." Sakura realized.

"Please. I can get any girl I want. I could get you." Sasuke joked.

"Haha. Very funny!" Sakura spoke as she walked to her class.

Sasuke grinned and went to his class.

**AFTER CLASS**

Ino walked outside to whistles from guys, and envy from girls.

"INO!" Sakura cried out.

Ino turned around.

She saw Sakura in a sports hat which was turned around and in boys under armor and shorts.

Sakura was definitely not a girly girl. She was a tomboy.

Sakura handed Ino a jacket.

Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Konoha University's sports jacket. I figured you wouldn't want to wear sweatshirts, so yeah. Now, you are officially a fox!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked.

"Def!" Sakura answered.

"Why do the girls stare at me? I mean I know why the guys are.." Ino asked.

"They envy you. Duh. I mean, here in Konoha, if guys stare at you, then you are the bling!" Sakura responded.

"Okay. If you have any problem, question or anything. You can talk to Sasuke or me. You see we are the most popular kids of Konoha. You make a great addition to our group." Sakura explained.

"You and Sasuke?" Ino asked as she thought they hated each other.

"Yeah! We are best buddies! Like best friends forever!" Sakura explained.

"Cool." Ino said.

**A/N: Done! Sorry, not much of a chapter. I just had to introduce Ino. Well. I hope you liked this chapter (: **

**Comments are appreciated! **


	5. Foxy Dance

_**Something Happens **_

_**Author: Heartofpinksol**_

_**Written: June 2010**_

_**Chapter 5: Foxy Dance **_

_**A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for the late update!**_

_**THIS STORY IS BASED OF ANOTHER INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "KUCH KUCH HOTA HAI". IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS :] THANKS**_

**The next day at school:**

Sasuke, Sakura, and now Ino, all had their first period together.

Sasuke was in a Konoha Foxes sweatshirt and jeans.

Sakura came in with a sports sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Ino was in a pink tank top and jean booty shorts.

_RINGGG RINGGGG RINGGG_

_The bell had rung._

Ms. Shizune walked in.

The boys whistled.

"Welcome class. Today, we will be reading good ol' Romeo & Juliette!" Ms. Shizune explained.

"Now. As you know Romeo & Juliette is all about love and death. Just like a drama show! We all know what death is? But, what is love?" Ms. Shizune asked the class as she sat on her desk.

_Nobody answered._

Ms. Shizune pointed at Ino.

"What is love?" She repeated.

Ino looked up from her paper which she was making designs on.

"Love is love?" Ino guessed as she went back to her design.

Ms. Shizune shook her head and pointed at Sakura, who was falling asleep.

"SAKURA!" She cried out.

"Oh hi!" She quickly replied as she woke up.

"Hi! Now tell everybody what love is…" Ms. Shizune commanded.

"Love is love." Sakura repeated.

Ms. Shizune rolled her eyes.

"God, you guys are idiots! I bet my pig, TonTon, would answer better than you all!" Ms. Shizune spoke.

Sasuke raised his hands.

"Oh no." Ms. Shizune thought.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked.

"I can explain what love is." Sasuke replied.

What Sasuke had said, it had grabbed both Ino's and Sakura's attention.

"Love. Love. Love is like a friendship. If you aren't friends, you can't be in love. Think about it. If 2 people aren't friends, how will they meet? Yes. Guys and girl see each other in many different occasions, but how do they know that the person they are talking to is the right one? So, just like that. Love is a friendship. Friendship is the ingredient, the 1st step, the main way to make love" Sasuke explained.

Ms. Shizune had a open mouth face.

She started applauding.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. Just like Sasuke said, love is friendship. It is a bond that can be captured by two friends. Whether they are best friends or just friends… they can still be bitten by the love bug." Ms. Shizune told her class.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had his soccer ball in his hands, and a grin that released the love bug onto Sakura.

Ino put up a smile and stared at the back of the black haired boy's head.

**That night: **

Ino was in her heart shaped bed.

"_Friendship is the ingredient, the 1__st__ step, the main way to make love" ._

Those words remained in her head that whole night.

"_If you aren't friends, you can't be in love." _

Sakura remembered Sasuke's words that whole night.

Sakura's face glowed each time she thought about him.

Sakura sighed.

The Next Day

Today was the day that all students at Konoha had been waiting for. It was the

"Fox Dance". This dance wasn't like any other dance, but it was a surprised dance because no one ever knew when it was till that afternoon. To the students, they had considered it the dance where a couple forms or a couple breaks. It was going to be the best night.

After class ended, and all the students had been dismissed from their classes.

The girls ran to their cars to get a dress and get their make-up done.

"Sakura, what is the Fox Dance?" Ino asked Sakura.

"The Fox Dance is the best night ever! The students at Konoha usually don't call it the Foxy Dance, but the Foxy Dance because this night a couple will become one, or a couple will break up. If a couple forms, they go foxy. If a couple breaks, they go foxy crazy!" Sakura explained.

"How come they never announced of it before?" Ino asked.

"The people in charge had decided to make it like a surprise. The students don't learn about it till the end of the day." Sakura informed.

Ino understood and continued walking with Sakura.

The 2 girls met up with Sasuke.

"Ready for the Foxy Dance?" Sasuke asked Sakura and Ino.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It is so fun to see the couples break. I mean the girls get crazy after they are dumped. Oof. Those guys better sleep with their eyes open." Sasuke joked.

"Why it that, Mr. Uchicha?" Ino asked with her hands on her hips.

"Girls are crazy when they are upset! I mean they will talk about their problems to someone who doesn't care or they'll make that person regret what they did by some not very pretty ways." Sasuke told Ino.

"Oh really?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said.

"What about guys? All they do is keep their problems to themselves and then blame everything ON THE GIRL!" Ino told Sasuke.

"Lies." Sasuke told Ino.

"Okay. Believe that. We'll see tonight at the dance." Ino spoke as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Let's go." Ino said.

Sakura nodded as she left with Ino.

"WAIT. So that means you are going to the dance right?" Sasuke yelled towards Ino with a grin.

Ino looked back and smiled.

**That night**

Everyone looked great at the dance.

Even though, the dance had just started the tradition had kept going on.

Couples were breaking up, as couples were becoming one.

Sasuke was in a black shirt and black pants.

Ino was in a pink dress which had gone up to her knees.

Sakura was in a fancy top and jeans.

Sasuke kept pointing to the girls who were crying out their feelings to some random person and gave himself points.

At the same time, Ino was pointing to the guys who was blaming everything on the girls.

Finally a slow song came up.

Couples walked up onto the dance floor and started to dance.

Sakura was hoping Sasuke would ask her, but he never did.

Boys had kept asking Sakura to dance with them, but she refused each one.

Sasuke was the only one she would dance with that night, but he was too interested in talking to Ino.

Sakura went to go get a drink.

At the same time:

"Shhh. God, you talk too much. I have to ask you something." Sasuke told Ino.

"And, what is that?" Ino asked.

"Want to dance?" Sasuke asked Ino.

Ino let out her hand.

Sasuke smiled he took her hand to the dancefloor.

Sakura got her drink, as she turned around she had saw Sasuke and Ino slow dancing. They were so close.

Sakura dropped her drink to the ground and left the dance in tears.

**At Sakura's dorm.**

Sakura sat on the window near the window.

Kurenai walked over to Sakura.

"Hey girl! Why do you look so upset?" Kurenai asked as she looked at Sakura's red face.

"Nothing. Nothing really. I'm just missing my family." Sakura lied as she wiped her tears off her face.

"I thought we were like family." Kurenai told her.

Kurenai had been like a big sister to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and gave Kurenai a hug.

**The next day at Sasuke's soccer practice**

Sasuke was playing amazingly.

Sakura was in the stands cheering for Sasuke.

Ino walked up next to her.

"Oh hey Ino." Sakura spoke as her voice sounded a little cold.

Ino didn't seem to nice as she took a seat next to Sakura.

Sakura kept calling Sasuke's name to get his Gatorade, but he didn't heed any attention towards her, his attention was at Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked at the way Ino was sitting, she tried to sit like that, but it didn't work out too well.

As Sasuke went back to the game

"Sakura, how long have you known Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Since we were 12 or 13." Sakura answered.

"We went to the same school, we were actually next door neighbors." Sakura continued.

As Sasuke came back from the game to sit in the benches, Sakura yelled "Gatorade" towards him, but he never answered.

"So you two are best friends?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke confirmed.

"Don't you love him?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at her with a surprised face.

"Love? Haha. Sasuke? Never! We are just great friends? Plus, what is there to love?" Sakura

lied with stutters.

"Everything. His jet black hair, his grin, his eyes, his humor, and a lot more." Ino reminded Sakura.

Sakura knew all this was true, but she wouldn't ever admit it.

"You love him, don't you?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino blushed.

She nodded.

"Do you think he likes me?" Ino asked.

"Maybe." Sakura responded.

**A/N: Sorry! Wasn't a very good chapter each other. But, still hope you enjoyed! Reviews and Comments appreciated : ) **


End file.
